1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys or games, particularly toys or games which a child may manipulate to change how much of the toy or game is illuminated.
2. Background Art
There are many prior art toys and games that are, at least in part, illuminated and since the initial 1977 “STAR WARS” movie there have been a number of light swords. Colon U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,576 issued Mar. 14, 2000 discloses a Light Sword Toy With Moving Internal Object comprising a translucent material tube having a light source located at the proximal end directing light into the tube toward the distal end. A ball within the tube is initially at the proximal end blocking nearly all of the light from reaching the distal end. However, when the toy sword is tilted from an upright position, the force of gravity causes the ball to roll toward the distal end and the illumination appears to travel toward the distal end. There is a ball retaining mechanism at the distal end for holding the ball until it may be released by the user to return it to the proximal end of the tube.
There remains a need, however, for toys or games in which a child may manipulate how much of the toy or game is illuminated through other than the force of gravity.